Conceived Sorrow
by oxSeeWhatISeexo
Summary: Akito wants Yuki to come back to main house, but he refuses. When Hatori drugs the Rat and bring him back, what is there to do? -Finally updated. . -
1. Thorns entwine the sun

**Hi there! Welcome to my first EVER Fruits Basket FF. :D This is about Yuki and Akito because their pasts are just emo to the extreme. And we all love the angst. Don't deny it. :D A few things. 1. I haven't read the manga, but I've seen the show a million times. 2. Akito's gunna be a guy since it just flows better. 3. There's gunna be some good ol' Yuki angst, which we all love.  
Copyright: I don't own it. Seriously. At all. :(**

_Everybody hates you…_Yuki Sohma's mind repeated to him over and over again. He knew it wasn't true. It couldn't be true. Except when it came to Kyo, but he didn't count. Everybody else loved him, didn't they? No. They did. He knew it! But why wouldn't his mind let him accept it. He wanted to so bad. But whenever he told himself that they did, his mind just told it to him again. _Everybody hates you. _And it wasn't even _his _voice telling him that. It was a voice of someone he loathed. It was the voice of someone whom he never wished to see again, but he had too. It was the voice of Akito.

While lying in bed, tossing and turning, he tried to make the voice leave his head, but it wouldn't work. Not only that, but the voice began to get louder, and his once pleasant dream turned to a nightmare. A nightmare of him back in the room that he tried so hard to escape. And he wasn't even young. He was grown. Grown or not, Akito still had his hold upon Yuki.

"_It's good to see you again."_ _Akito said to Yuki, who was basically cowering in a corner, covering his eyes. "It's been too long. I do wish you would come and see me more." _Every time he spoke, Yuki turned over. He just wanted to wake up. But he wouldn't. He couldn't. _Walking over to him, the head of the Sohma's squatted a bit before him and lifted up Yuki's head so he could look at him in the eyes. "Why don't you see me more, Yuki?" He paused. "Is it that girl that lives with you?" Another pause. "What's her name…? Tohru?" _

Turning again, Yuki, almost automatically, covered his ears, still asleep. "No." He muttered. _"Keep her out of this…" The rat told Akito, glaring at him. "She hasn't done anything to you." Hearing him bring up Tohru just ignited a fire inside of Yuki. He wasn't going to let anyone harm her. Especially Akito of all people. _"No…" The rat muttered again, shaking his head. "Leave…leave her alone…"

"'_Keep her out of this'…'She hasn't done anything to you.' Are you sure about that, Yuki dear?" Standing back up, Akito shook his head and pointed towards him. "She stole you away from me, didn't she?!" He shouted. "She turned you into a deceiving little rat, didn't she?!" Before Yuki could get a word in, the head stomped his foot on the ground, shouting for Hatori. "Bring her in!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. _Removing his hands from ears, Yuki gripped his blanket tightly, shaking his head. "Don't'…"

_Within seconds, the door slid open and there stood Hatori with Tohru standing in front of him with tear-stained cheeks. Snarling, Akito quickly grabbed her by her throat and pulled her into the room, shutting the door with his free hand. "She's the reason why isn't she?!" He shouted, looking over at the rat, tightening his grip on her. _

"_Stop it, Akito!" Yuki shouted, standing up, about to run over to him. _

"_Make another __**move **__and I'll kill her!" Knowing that he wasn't kidding, Yuki made a wise choice of staying there. All he did was stare at Tohru, seeing her gasping and choking for air. _"Don't!" He shouted, turning over again, hoping that his cries would some how stop him. _Yuki shook his head, looking down at the ground. He didn't want to watch. He __**couldn't **__watch. He'd rather sacrifice himself then watch it. "__**STOP IT!**__" The rat shouted and ran towards Akito. Before he knew it, the Sohma leader placed both of his hands on her face and quickly snapped her neck, letting her fall to ground. _"NO!" Yuki shouted, shooting up out of bed, looking around frantically.

Seeing Miss Honda kneeling before his bed, obviously worried, Yuki let out some shuddered breaths and blinked a few times. "Yuki…ar-are you okay? You were shouting…and I got worried. And I couldn't just let you lie there while you were having a nightmare." She paused. "It was a nightmare, right? You _are _okay, right?! Do you need medical help?! Should I call Shigure?! He'll know what to do!"

"…No." He said quietly, shaking his head. "I'm fine. It was a nightmare." Yuki told her, giving her a reassuring smile, though he wanted to do anything but smile. Pushing himself out of bed, he wiped the sweat that formed on his forehead and smiled again. "Really. You can go back downstairs. I'm just going to bathe." He said, nodding. Tohru stared at him for another moment, and then smiled brightly, nodding.

"Alright, Yuki. I'll re-heat your breakfast. It'll be done when you come down!" She said and cheerily ran back downstairs. When she left, Yuki grabbed his clothes for the new day and made his way over to the bathroom. He shut the door behind him, casting a glance towards the stairs before he did. Shaking his head, Prince Yuki looked at the mirror and sighed heavily. He looked rather pale…paler then usual. He looked away from the mirror, took off his old clothes, and then hopped into the shower. After about twenty minutes, he was out of the shower, dressed, and ready to go. Though, after his night, he wasn't too sure if he wanted too.

The rat made his way down the stairs and took a seat at the table, smiling as Tohru sat beside him, beginning to eat her meal. "Good morning, Shigure." He said, beginning his meal. Oddly enough, Shigure wasn't his natural sing-songy self. He was rather quiet and seemed to be in deep thought. Leaning over to Tohru slightly, Yuki raised an eyebrow, staring at the dog. "What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing, Yuki. I need to talk to you though." Shigure said, pausing and then standing up. "Come with me into the kitchen." He said quietly, walking into the room, crossing his arms. With his eyebrow still raised, Yuki glanced to Tohru then followed his cousin into the kitchen, crossing his arms as well.

"What is it?" He paused and shifted his position. "Did Kyo run off again?" Shaking his head, Shigure kept his arms crossed and sighed heavily.

"No. Kyo's on the roof. I got a call from Hatori today…"

"Did my tests come back? Has my asthma gotten worse?"

"No. It's not that. He said that…" He sighed and looked down at the ground, then back up at Yuki. "He said that Akito wants to see you." At that moment, Yuki's world had stopped. Anything else that Shigure could have said would be nothing compare to those five words. Akito wants to see you. Nothing. He would rather die then have to see him.

"Wh…what?" He stuttered and looked up at Shigure with worry in his eyes. "W-why?!" Yuki shouted, taking a step closer to Shigure. "Why does he want to see me?! I-I have done anything! You know I haven't! You have to tell Hatori that! I shouldn't have to go back!" He paused and clenched his fists. "I'm not going back!"

"Yuki, you have too."

"No! I don't! I'm not going!"

"Please, Yuki, don't make this any harder. I know you don't want too, but he's really serious this time. He will really do anything to get you there."

"Then let him! I don't care. I will not _willingly _put myself in that position again. I won't. I refuse. Akito can do whatever he wants to get me there, but I will not go down without a fight." Yuki spat and turned quickly and exited the kitchen. And it was true. Yuki would not go through that again. He's already scarred by it. It doesn't need to be refreshed.

The rest of the day was rather tense and awkward. You could really feel it in the air. Tohru tried to lighten the mood by suggesting that they all go out or something, but Yuki didn't want too. It was so tense that not even Kyo could tolerate it. And he was usually the person that _caused _it. The cat asked a few times what happened, but neither Yuki nor Shigure responded. He asked Tohru what happened, but she just shrugged and shook her head. She had no clue. She knew some what about Akito and what happened to Yuki when he was a child, but not enough to worry.

Finally, the awkwardness of the day had passed and it was night once again. Before he decided to hit the hay, he stood right beside Shigure, making sure that he called Hatori and told him that Yuki refused to go. After that, he smiled a quick smile and headed upstairs. Did Yuki want to go to sleep? Not particularly. But, he did want the day to end. That was all. After that, he would be fine, and the morning would go back to normal. Before he walked into his room, he told Tohru goodnight and smiled. It gave him a bit of comfort knowing that she was there, he had to admit. Walking into his room, the rat flopped over onto his bed and sighed softly. Almost immediately, he drifted away into his sleep, breathing softly.

It was a quiet night until about 2 AM. Yuki heard the door downstairs shut. How he heard it? He wasn't quite sure, but he did. Maybe his hearing was impeccable at night or something. It wasn't loud enough to wake him up fully, just cause him to stir. _Eh…it must be Kyo coming in from the roof. _He thought to himself, closing his eyes again, and setting his head down on the bed.

After a minute of resting again, he heard his door slide open. "…huh?" He asked, turning his head slightly and opening his eyes again. At first he thought it was Miss Honda, checking up on him, but when he fully adjusted, he saw they were much taller…and a man. "What…?" He asked, turning a bit more. Yuki squinted his eyes a bit, making out who the person was. "…Hatori?" Seeing him take a few steps forward, he sat up a bit, tilting his head slightly. "What are you doing? It's like 2 in the morning…"

Without saying a word, the dragon of the zodiac walked over to Yuki and covered his mouth with a cloth. Trying to push Hatori away from him, he took a deep breath, inhaling the substance that covered the cloth. Feeling himself become weaker and weaker, his eyes soon closed slowly, falling unconscious in the doctor's arms.


	2. Sighs entwine with melting remorse

**WOW! It's been almost a YEAR since I updated this mofo, but I did it! :D:D:D I guess...I just haven't been motivated to write anything. Believe it or not it took me FOREVER to write..._this_. And this isn't even that good. o_O But ya know...motivation from you all helps. So...ya know...R&R. :D:D  
Copyright: Not owning it...but my friends owns the DVD's. xD  
Author's note: Uhm...the title of all the chapters (and story for that matter .) all come from the song Concieved Sorrow by Dir en Grey. I don't own them either. Just for the record.**

The doctor scooped up the unconscious teen into his arms and made his way down the stairs, walking over to the door. "Did Akito have you do this?" A voice asked him. He turned his head and saw Shigure standing there, his face showing his sadness and worry.

"He did…" Hatori said quietly, adjusting Yuki a bit, "He was initially going to have you do it, but I insisted that I would." Shigure nodded a few times. That was a typical Hatori thing to do. "If Tohru or Kyo, for some reason, ask where he is, say that I wanted to have a check up on him." Shigure nodded yet again, turned away from the two, walking back into his office.

Hatori left the Dog's home and walked over to his car, managing to open the back door. He placed Yuki in the backseat and sighed heavily. Yes, Hatori felt bad about having to, basically, kidnap Yuki, but it was the only way to get him to Sohma Estate. Akito was starting to get so frustrated that he was even considering going to Shigure's house and dragging the rat back to the estate. Walking around to the driver's seat, he shut the door once he got in, put the key in the ignition, and began to drive back to his home.

After about fifteen minutes of driving, Hatori pulled up to Sohma Estate and exited the car, then walked over to the back of car. He opened the door and pulled Yuki towards him then lifted him up and out of the car. In the process though, he accidentally hit the rat's head on the lip of the car. That was defiantly going to knock him back into consciousness so he had to hurry. The doctor kicked the door shut then hurried into the house.

A minute or two after they entered the house, Yuki let out a loud groan while moving his hand up his head, rubbing it. Instead of feeling like he was in bed, it felt like he was being carried. He opened his eyes and saw Hatori then looked around. He defiantly wasn't at Shigure's anymore. "Wh…what's going on?" He asked quietly. But before Hatori could answer him, it hit Yuki. He had been kidnapped and brought back to the main house. "Let me go!" He shouted and worked his way out of Hatori's arms, basically falling out of them. Yuki backed up a few steps away from the doctor and shook his head.

"Yuki, calm down, okay?" The dragon said while moving towards the teenager. This was going to get real bad real quick.

"Stay _away_ from me, Hatori!" He shouted while pointing at him, and then took off running. But before he could get too far, the doctor grabbed onto the boy's wrist and began to lead him through the house. Yuki fought desperately against the adult, trying to pull his wrist out of his grip, but it was too tight. The only thing that he could think of doing is pleading. He didn't want to, but he'd rather lower his pride then go back in that room with the monster Akito.

"Please, Hatori!" He said sadly, digging his heels into the ground. But every time he did that, the dragon just yanked him forward and continued on their way. "Dammit, Hatori! Don't do this! Please!" No matter how many times he pleaded, Hatori didn't say or do anything. He just continued to drag him down the hallway. Yuki was seriously contemplating giving up.

As they passed by a hallway, he saw two figures standing down it. One was short with blonde hair and the other was tall with black and white hair. Defiantly Momiji and Hatsuharu. Immediately, Yuki reacted and pulled Hatori back with all his might to the hallway, then grabbed onto the wall. "Haru! Momiji! Guys! Help…please!" He shouted to them. Before long, Hatori began to pry the rat off of the wall, but Yuki wasn't going to let go that easily. "Jesus, guys! _Please_!" He said again, staring at them with sheer sadness in his eyes.

It looked as if Momiji was going to run down there to help, but Hatsuharu put his hand in the rabbit's way then shook his head slowly. Yuki watched the small boy frown deeply then look away. "W-What?! No!" He said, about to lose his grip on the wall. "No! No!" He repeated until he saw Haru and Momiji turn and walk away. It was then when Yuki fully realized that he really was out of luck. He was going to see Akito again whether he wanted to or not.

Hatori yanked the rat off of the wall and continued to walk down the hallway. It was a lot easier to get there since Yuki had stopped struggling and just dragged his feet on the ground. The doctor was feeling even worse then he was about the situation, but he couldn't disobey Akito's orders. Luckily during the whole walk, Hatori was able to block everything from his head and just go. If he were to actually hear Yuki's pleas the situation would probably be different.

After what seemed like a century of walking/dragging, they finally reached the room which Yuki dreaded. He stared the door with wide eyes, cringing. If _looking _at the door made him cringe, he could only imagine what he would do when he was inside it. Hatori unlocked the door and slide the door open, pushing the rat inside. Yuki knew that he had one last attempt to get away so he had to make it a good one.

As soon as Hatori let go of him wrist, Yuki dashed forward and ducked under the dragon's arm, then ran down the hallway. He did it! He got away! _Thank God…_ Yuki thought to himself, still running down the hall. When he looked behind him to see if Hatori was following him (which he was), the rat tripped over a floorboard that was sticking out of the ground and fell forward, landing on his hand's and knee's with a loud 'thud'. Before Yuki could regroup and start running, the doctor latched on tightly to his wrist and continued on dragging him down the hallway.

It wasn't very long before they reached a door that Yuki remembered all too well. Every move that Hatori made caused some type of déjà vu to come to him. When the door was unlocked and was opened, the dragon placed his had on Yuki's back and ushered him inside the room. The rat was about to make one more valiant attempt at escaping, but Hatori had shut the door and locked it before he could even move a muscle. Now it really was over…

Walking over to the one lone window that was in the room, Yuki frowned deeply when he saw that it was boarded up. Not only was that an exit, it was his only way of receiving fresh air…or light. At the moment, the only spot of light in the room was a small gap between two boards over the window. But that little amount was enough for him to look around and remember everything he tried so hard to forget.

After pacing around the room for a few minutes, the teenager moved over to the corner of the room he often sat in and slid down the walls. As sad as it seemed, that little corner was the only thing that gave him comfort. He had a feeling he was going to need a lot of it, so thank God it never moved.

Hearing some footsteps outside the door and murmured voices, Yuki let his head fall forward onto his chest and sighed heavily. After some shouting from the voices, he heard a key enter and unlock the door, and then heard it open. The rat listened as the footsteps entered the room then quickly shut the door. "It's so nice of you to show up, Yuki." The quiet evil voice made him cringe and shake his head. He hated that voice. "I was beginning to worry you were _never _going to show…"

**R&R, my good people! :D:D:D:D**


End file.
